


seeing double.

by laurenjauregui



Series: you make me sick (for being so perfect) drafts [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, autistic!lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Camila meets a pair of identical twins, Lauren and Michelle Jauregui. But while they're identical in looks, they're drastically different people. Michelle's confident and Lauren's shy. Camila makes it her mission to get Lauren out of her shell.





	

“Mila, look.”

Camila feels Dinah knock against her arm in an attempt to get her attention. She doesn’t bother looking up from her phone. “What?”

“Twins,” Dinah replies, “New, hot _girl_ twins.”

Okay, _that_ got Camila’s attention. The brunette locks her phone and shoves it back into her pocket, following Dinah’s gaze to see two girls who were almost identical to each other walking down the hallway in their direction.

Both of the girls had dark hair, one of them with it cut just above her breasts, and the other had it flowing down to almost her waist. Both had green eyes, but one of the girls’ gaze was trained to her feet, her sister guiding her along the almost empty corridor. While there weren’t many physical differences, their styles seemed to contrast – the girl with the longest hair was wearing a summer dress even though it was September and looked like she’d spent hours on her makeup, and the girl whose hair was slightly shorter was wearing an oversized sweater and some jeans, her face makeup free but sporting a nose ring. The girlier one practically oozed confidence, whereas the other girl seemed shy and awkward.

Both Dinah and Camila are a little shocked when the girls came to a stop in front of them.

“Hi,” the girl with the longer hair speaks, sending them both a warm smile. Her sister doesn’t look up. “Um, my sister and I are kind of lost? Do you know where we can find this classroom?”

The girl holds out her class schedule, and Dinah takes it from her and reads it over. “Yeah. My friend and I can take you there if you want?”

“That’d be great, thank you,” the girl smiles, and nudges her sister forwards. “I’m Michelle, by the way. This is my sister Lauren.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Camila replies, looking over Michelle as Dinah closes her locker and starts leading them down the corridor. “Where did you move from?”

“Oh, we were born here in Miami,” Michelle answers, and Camila watches as she squeezes her sister’s hand carefully. “We just went to a different school up until now.”

“Oh, okay,” Camila figures it’d be a little invasive to ask why, so she turns back to her phone for a moment. She finishes typing out the text she was previously about to send to Normani, and when she looks back up, she’s met by a pair of emerald eyes.

Except they’re not Michelle’s. They’re her sister’s.

Almost as soon as Lauren meets Camila’s gaze, she looks away again and keeps her eyes trained on the floor. Camila is about to tell Lauren that it’s okay, because obviously the other girl is shy, but Michelle speaks again.

She clears her throat and smiles. “So, um, I didn’t get your names.”

“Dinah Jane Hansen,” Dinah introduces herself with a smirk, “and this is Karla Camila Cabello.”

“Just Camila, actually,” Camila is quick to add, “I hate the name Karla. Makes me sound like a fifty year old crazy cat lady.”

Camila notices how Lauren starts tapping on her pants with the hand that’s not holding her sister’s and she’s a little surprised when the nervous girl actually speaks. “I’m Lauren Jauregui.”

Her voice is raspier and deeper than her sister’s, and honestly, it makes Camila melt. Except she pushes any thoughts like that out of her mind, because she hardly knows these girls.

“Your sister told us that already,” Dinah points out, “weren’t you listening?”

Instead of picking up on Dinah’s sarcastic tone and laughing, Lauren seems to collapse in on herself. The raven haired girl starts clenching and unclenching the fingers on her free hand and Camila notices how Michelle squeezes her hand again.

Camila tries a smile. “It’s really cool to meet you both. Not many new people really show up here. Even if they do, they don’t end up talking to us.”

Michelle frowns. “Why not? You guys seem really nice.”

“People are more bothered on getting into the popular crowd.” Dinah replies. “We don’t really go out to parties that much and that’s all people seem to like doing.”

“I like a good party on occasion,” Michelle replies, turning around to Lauren with a fond smile. The other girl refuses to meet her sister’s eye, still wiggling her fingers. “Lauren hates parties. Don’t you, Lo?”

Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, clearly terrified to speak again. Instead of replying verbally, she just nods.

“I get that,” Camila tries to make the other girl feel a little less frightened, “I hate parties too. Dinah doesn’t mind them, but I’d rather spend a night in my room reading a book.”

“You’re such a recluse, Walz,” Dinah rolls her eyes, “honestly, one time in summer last year she didn’t leave her house for a _week_.”

“I didn’t have any plans,” Camila defends herself, “you were on vacation and Normani and Ally were both busy.”

“Still, you could’ve at least hung out with your sister at the park or something.” Dinah points out. “Poor Sofi, she must’ve been so bored all cooped up in the house with you.”

“Actually, she liked it. I was too busy on Tumblr so she got to watch whatever she wanted on TV.” Camila grins in victory. “You might have thought it was bad, but I actually enjoyed my week indoors. Maybe I’ll do it again this year.”

“Like hell you will,” Dinah scoffs, “we’re going to have a great summer. Outside.”

“I like how you guys are already talking summer plans when it’s the first day of school.” Michelle laughs. “I like it. It’s good to plan ahead.”

“Yeah, we’re so organised.” Camila sarcastically responds. “Honestly, half of the time we don’t know what we’re doing on the day we meet up, and then we just end up arguing about what to do because none of us can decide.”

Dinah comes to a stop outside of a classroom door and smiles. “Well, here you are. Have fun doing physics for the next two hours.”

“Thanks for showing us where it was,” Michelle replies, “Lauren and I really appreciate it. It would’ve taken us forever to find our way around ourselves.”

“No problem,” Dinah responds, looking over at Camila, “Mila and I are always happy to help.”

“Yeah, if either of you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” Camila smiles, “we sit in the literature classroom at breaks and lunch, and if we’re not in there we’re either in the bathroom or class. Or the library, in my case.”

“If we need a place to sit during lunchtime, we’ll be sure to come and sit with you guys.” Michelle assures them. “Right, Lauren?”

Lauren blinks in surprise, as if she hadn’t expected anyone to address her. She makes quick eye contact with Michelle and then nods, letting out a quiet, “Yes.”

With that, Michelle says goodbye to them and walks into the classroom, Lauren still clutching onto her hand.

Dinah watches after them with a frown, and naturally, Camila pulls her phone out of her pocket and texts Normani back, telling her that they probably won’t make it to the lit classroom before first period and explaining why.

“What do you think was wrong with her?”

Camila frowns and looks away from her phone as she follows Dinah back in the other direction. “Who? What?”

“Lauren,” Dinah says, “what do you think is wrong with her?”

“Dinah, you can’t just say stuff like that,” Camila is quick to reply, “She was obviously just shy. If she and Michelle start sitting with us, she’ll probably relax and be just as talkative as her sister.”

Dinah narrows her eyes, but she doesn’t say anything else on the matter. “Okay. Yeah. You’re probably right.”

-

Turns out, Camila really wasn’t right. At all.

Ever since their first day, Michelle and Lauren had sat with them at lunch. And while Lauren sometimes spoke a little more, she was still as nervous and jumpy as she was on her first day.

Camila’s starting to think that maybe Dinah was right. Maybe there is something different about her.

The thing that solidifies her suspicion is when she’s running late to the literature classroom and finds Lauren standing outside, fiddling with the straps of her backpack and rocking herself backwards and forwards on her heels.

“Hey, Lauren,” Camila announces her presence and Lauren jumps, looking up at her in fright before returning her gaze to her feet. “Why are you waiting out here?”

“Um- I…” Lauren bites down on her bottom lip and shakes her head, deciding to shrug her shoulders instead of answer verbally.

Camila sends her a gentle smile. “You’re allowed to go in, you know. It’s okay.”

“I was, um- waiting for Michelle,” Lauren finally answers her properly, not looking her in the eyes, “because she usually walks me in.”

Camila peers through the little window in the door and sees that Michelle is already sat in the room, talking to Ally and Dinah. “She’s already in there, Laur.”

“Oh,” Lauren stutters and turns red, looking down at her feet. “Sorry.”

“What are you apologising for?” Camila raises her eyebrows and opens the door, gesturing for the other girl to follow her. “Come on. You need to eat your lunch.”

Lauren follows behind her apprehensively, and stays silent when they sit down, Lauren in her usual spot next to Camila.

“Mila,” Normani beams at her, “we’re having a beach day at the weekend. You in?”

“Definitely,” Camila nods. At her confirmation, Normani looks back to Michelle and starts making plans, and Camila notices how Lauren has started to rub against her thigh with her hand. Probably a nervous tick. She seems to have a lot of those. “Lauren?”

“I- um, yes?” Lauren stammers, looking at Camila with wide eyes before looking away. “Yes, Camila?”

“Are you going to come to the beach with us?” Camila asks. “It’ll be a lot of fun.”

“I don’t know.” Lauren murmurs, tapping her fingers on the desk. “I don’t like loud places. Will it be loud?”

Camila’s previously neutral expression sinks into a frown. “Why don’t you like-”

“Hey, Mila,” Michelle interrupts her, and Camila isn’t quite sure that it’s unintentional. “Do you have a car?”

“I have my driver’s license, but not my own car,” Camila tells her, unsure as to why she wants to know. “Why?”

“Well, if there’s going to be six of us at the beach, we’re going to need two cars.” Michelle points out. “Normani said she’d drive Ally and Dinah, so I was wondering if you’d want me to drive or if you want to pick me and Lauren up.”

“I can borrow my mom’s car.” Camila replies. “As long as one of you texts me your address, I’ll come and pick you guys up whenever.”

“My phone is dead, but you can put your number in Lauren’s phone and she can text you the address.” Michelle looks over to Lauren. “Right, Lo?”

Lauren looks a little unsure, but Michelle sends her an encouraging smile and nods. “Um. Yes. I will text you.”

Camila waits for the other girl to get her phone out, but Lauren just goes back to tapping out a rhythm on the table. “Lauren? Aren’t you going to get your phone out so I can put my number in?”

“Oh,” Lauren bites down on her bottom lip. “Was I supposed to? You didn’t ask me to.”

“I kind of figured it was implied,” Camila laughs, but her face falls and she feels her stomach drop when Lauren’s expression crumples. So, in an effort to cheer the other girl up, Camila slides her phone towards her. “Put your number in my phone, too. That way I can annoy you 24/7.”

“No, you don’t-” Lauren’s eyes widen and she shakes her head, and for a moment Camila is a little offended. Did Lauren not want her phone number or something? “You don’t annoy me. I’m sorry if I made you think that you do.”

“No, Lauren,” Camila shakes her head, “I was joking. Go ahead and put your number in my phone. I’ll put mine in yours.”

Apprehensively, Lauren takes Camila’s phone and types her number into the contacts. Camila does the same on Lauren’s phone, a little shocked when she notices that the older Latina only has six contacts; her mom, her dad, Michelle, and three girls named Alexa, Keana and Lucy. She wonders why Lauren barely has any contacts – did she not have many friends or something?

When Camila turns around to Lauren, she sees that the other girl is taking a photo of herself on her phone. Instead of snatching her phone away like she would if she caught Dinah taking selfies on her phone, she just smiles.

“What are you doing, Lauren?” Camila asks. “Taking selfies?”

Nervously, Lauren puts Camila’s phone down and shakes her head. “No. I was- um, taking a contact picture.”

Camila takes her phone back and selects one of the three pictures Lauren had taken as her contact picture. Instead of deleting the other three, she just locks her phone and smiles to herself.

Yeah, there’s definitely something different about Lauren. And Camila finds it incredibly endearing.

-

“Hey, Mila,” Michelle smiles at her as she ushers Lauren into the passenger seat of the car. “Dinah texted me earlier and told me that Mani just picked her up and they’re headed to Ally’s now.”

“Okay,” Camila nods as Michelle closes the door and walks to get into the backseat. She turns to Lauren with a soft smile, trying to make herself look more welcoming than she already does. “Good morning, Lauren.”

“Uh- hi, Camila,” Lauren clenches and unclenches the fingers on both hands as she talks. “Um… how are you?”

Camila is overjoyed that Lauren is furthering the conversation. “I’m great. I’ve been looking forward to a beach day for a while now. Summer was full of them and I miss summer a lot. How are you?”

Lauren looks over to Michelle, who nods encouragingly. “I’m okay. Happy, I think.”

“You only _think_ you’re happy?” Camila raises an eyebrow, and watches as Lauren’s cheeks flush pink. “Well, I guess I’m going to have to make today super awesome for you so you _know_ you’re happy.”

If it’s even possible, Lauren blushes more and mumbles something that Camila doesn’t quite catch, but before she can ask her to repeat herself, Michelle speaks up. “So, what’s the plan for the day?”

“I think we’re just going to relax. Sunbathe and stuff, maybe swim in the ocean, maybe get ice cream.” Camila shrugs. “No, wait, _definitely_ get ice cream. It’ll be really hot later.”

“Glad I wore my dress, then,” Michelle smiles, before turning to her sister with a nod, “I told Lauren not to wear a sweater, but she wouldn’t listen. At least she’s got her bikini on under it.”

“I like her sweater.” Camila replies. She catches Lauren’s vibrant green gaze for a split second before the other girl looks away again. “She looks cute in it.”

Lauren’s cheeks turn pink again and she bites down on her bottom lip. “Yes. Thank you. I have lots of sweaters and I like them because they’re soft and they don’t feel bad on my skin when I wear them.”

Camila looks to Michelle in the rear view mirror, hoping for a little explanation as to why any other clothes would ‘feel bad’ on Lauren’s skin, but Michelle just shakes her head. “Oh, well… yeah, sweaters are pretty comfy.”

“I like it when they’re big on me.” Lauren emphasises her point by flapping the sleeves of her jumper. “They’re comfy when they’re big on me.”

“Yeah.” Camila nods in agreement. “They are.”

“And, um, I like when they’re new.” Lauren continues. “The inside is always super soft when they’re new and it’s great.”

“Lo?” Michelle speaks before Camila can. “Can you pass me the bag I gave you, please?”

Lauren reaches down and passes Michelle a bag which Camila assumes has all of their towels and sun cream in. Maybe a spare t-shirt or something too. Michelle pulls out a wallet and opens it up, pulling out a blue card.

Lauren blinks at her in confusion. “That’s my wallet.”

“I know.” Michelle closes the wallet and puts it back into the bag, passing it to Lauren again, who drops it down at her feet. “I’m going to give your parking permit to Camila so we can get a close parking spot on the beach.”

Taking that as her cue, Camila takes the blue card that Michelle had taken out and frowns at it in confusion. It was a disabled parking permit. Why did Lauren have one of those? “What’s this for?”

“Like I said, it’s for parking.” Michelle explains to her. “You can park closer.”

“No, but why does she…” Camila trails off when she sees the way Lauren is looking down at her feet dejectedly, and decides not to ask. At least, not in front of her. “It doesn’t matter. Thanks for giving it to me though. It’ll be really busy on the beach since it’s nice out.”

As she drives, Camila tries to brush off her initial shock. It’s not really hard to tell that Lauren is a little socially awkward, but when Camila had decided that maybe Dinah’s initial assumption that there was something different about her was most probable, the worst she’d assumed was social anxiety, and she was pretty sure that you couldn’t apply for parking permits because of that.

She makes a mental note to ask Michelle later.

When they finally arrive at the beach, Camila pulls into the nearest parking spot and puts Lauren’s permit in the front window. Then, she climbs out of the car and walks around to the passenger side, deciding to be chivalrous and open the door for Lauren, only to see the other girl struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt.

“That one’s a little tricky to undo,” Camila explains as she unbuckles it for her and sends her a soft smile. “It gets stuck all the time. Come on. Let’s go pick a good spot on the sand for when the rest of the girls show up.”

Lauren sends her a shy smile in return and nods, closing the car door behind her. “Yes. Can I go ahead?”

“Sure.” Camila watches as Lauren walks towards the sand with a bounce in her step, and she allows herself a smile before turning to Michelle. “So… what’s, like… up with her? I mean that in the most polite way possible, I just didn’t know how to word it. Like, she’s not really sick, is she? Oh _god_ , please tell me she’s not terminally ill? Because I like her and I’d be pretty upset if-”

“Mila, no, she’s not terminally ill.” Michelle cuts her off with a laugh and picks up the bag that had been at Lauren’s feet in the car. “I think you should ask her about it. She doesn’t like it when our parents or I tell people. She likes to be the one to do it.”

“I’m just worried.” Camila says as they walk to where Lauren has sat herself down on the sand. “It’s nothing really bad, is it? I don’t want her to potentially be really ill or whatever. I like her.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a secret that she’s a little socially awkward.” Michelle points out. “It’s mostly a mental thing but only really in communication and sensory stuff and other things like that. It doesn’t affect her intelligence but she can act kind of… innocent at times. Academically, she’s smarter than I am. Socially, not so much.”

“Is it social anxiety?” Camila asks. “Because I figured she might have something like that before, but I didn’t think that you could get parking permits and stuff for things like that.”

“It’s not social anxiety.” Michelle tells her. “It’s not really something that can be cured. But that’s all I’m telling you. You should talk to her about it.”

Before Camila can argue, Michelle picks up her pace and arrives next to Lauren, getting her sister’s towel out of the bag for her. Lauren lays her towel out and sits down on it cross-legged, sending Camila another one of her adorable smiles.

“What do we do now?” Lauren taps out a rhythm against her thigh. “I’m bored.”

Michelle rolls her eyes. “Nice to know that me and Camila are good company.”

“Camila and _I_.” Lauren corrects her, looking over to Camila again. “Michelle always messes that up.”

“I do _not_.” Michelle quickly retorts. Lauren sends her a pointed look and she rolls her eyes again soon after. “Okay, whatever, maybe I get it wrong sometimes, but it’s not like it matters.” Michelle turns to Camila with a smile. “I’m going to leave you with the Grammar Queen over here while I meet the other girls. According to my texts, Dinah brought some fold-up chairs and they need help carrying them.”

“Oh, okay,” Camila calls after her as she heads off, “have fun doing heavy lifting.”

Lauren taps on her leg again and looks anywhere but Camila. She opens her mouth and closes it again, thinking about what to say and how to word it, and Camila just lets her take her time.

It’s silent for a few moments when Lauren blurts out, “I’m autistic.”

“Oh,” Camila blinks in surprise, not expecting that revelation. “Okay. Um… yeah. Thank you for telling me, I guess?”

“I just thought that maybe you were wondering why I have that parking thingy and that’s why.” Lauren gets that all out in one breath. “I’m autistic and I don’t- um, it… I don’t really have any friends because of it. Aside from my sister.”

Camila frowns. “I’m your friend. Ally, Dinah and Normani are your friends. You had a few people as contacts in your phone, and I’m guessing they’re your friends.”

“I don’t think Ally and Dinah and Normani like me. I think they think I’m weird.” Lauren rocks herself backwards and forwards. “Alexa and Keana are from my art class, because I go to an art class every Wednesday night because I really love art. Lucy is a girl who works at the ice cream shop a little bit away from here, I met her and she gave me her number and she’s a really good friend now. Lucy, Keana and Alexa are my friends but I don’t think Ally, Dinah and Normani are.”

“Lauren…” Camila bites down on her bottom lip, “the other girls like you, you just don’t talk to them much. You didn’t talk to me much, either. Not until I started talking to you more.”

“I don’t talk because I don’t want to say something weird.” Lauren admits, rubbing her hand against her leg. “I don’t really know what’s okay to say and what isn’t. Sometimes I say things and people look at me weirdly or get upset and I don’t know what I’ve done to make them upset. So I don’t talk.”

“You’d never upset me, Laur,” Camila promises. “I really am happy you told me, though. It’s nice to know you trust me.”

Lauren blushes. “Yeah. I trust you.”

Camila reaches out and takes Lauren’s hand. The older girl shifts a little, but looks down at their hands and smiles. “It’s hard for you to talk to new people, right?”

“Um…” Lauren bobs her head, “yes. It is. I’m not- um, the easiest person. To talk to, I mean.”

“I think it’s easy to talk to you,” Camila assures her, “even if you _do_ correct my grammar mid-sentence.”

“Bad grammar annoys me.” Lauren mumbles. “It’s- there are _rules_ to it and when people break them… I don’t like it. Because I like rules and structure.”

Camila smiles. “Feel free to correct me whenever you want, Laur. Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Michelle said to stay here, didn’t she?” Lauren frowns. “What if someone steals my towel? I like this towel, it has a puppy on it.”

“Alright then,” Camila squeezes Lauren’s hand, and Lauren squeezes back. “We’ll wait for the girls. Then you can show me your favourite places on the beach.”

“Can I take you to Lucy’s ice cream shop? Well, it’s not _her_ store, she just works there, but…” Lauren trails off. “I want to get ice cream and they sell the best ice cream, and maybe Lucy will be there so I’ll get to say hi to her.”

“Okay, Laur,” Camila smiles. “We’ll do that once the girls get here.”

Almost as though on cue, Dinah, Normani, Ally and Michelle come into view, carrying fold out chairs. Lauren frowns at them. “I’m still going to sit on my towel.”

“I’ll sit with you.” Camila decides, and her stomach does a flip when Lauren beams and rests her head on her shoulder. “Comfy, Lo?”

“Uh huh,” Lauren hums, nodding against her. “You’re warm.”

“Oh my god,” Dinah says as she puts the fold out chair down. “Is it just me, or… are you guys shipping Camren over there right now?”

Camila rolls her eyes. “It’s just you.”

“No, I like this pairing,” Ally agrees with her, motioning between the two of them. “I ship it too.”

“Same,” Normani nods, sitting down and sending Lauren a grin. “What about you, Laurenza?”

Lauren blinks in confusion. “Um, w-what are we- um, talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it, Lauren,” Camila squeezes her hand. “The girls are being weird.”

“We’re talking about Camren,” Dinah says, sitting down on Lauren’s right. Camila doesn’t miss the way Lauren shuffles a little closer to her. “That’s your ship name.”

Lauren frowns. “You mean… Camila and Lauren together?”

“Yeah,” Dinah grins, “because this is cute. But if you’re not into it, I’ll ship her with Michelle instead. You both look the same.”

“No thanks.” Michelle rolls her eyes. “No offence, Mila, but I’m not into that.”

“I like Camren,” Lauren says, resting her head back on Camila’s shoulder. “It’s- it’s a nice name.”

Camila puts an arm around Lauren and smiles at her. “Ignore her, Laur. She’s just-”

“Don’t you think it’s a nice name?” Lauren asks her. “We could- um, do Laurmila instead. If you want. I don’t mind.”

“You know what they mean by shipping, Lauren? They mean they want us to be together.” Camila tries her best to explain. “Like… romantically. That’s what they’re joking about.”

“Oh,” Lauren looks down at her feet and shrugs. “Would you like that? Because I- I wouldn’t mind…”

“Um,” Camila catches Dinah’s teasing smirk and stands up, “do you want to go for that walk now?”

“Oh, okay,” Lauren sends her a bright smile, “I can- um, show you the ice cream shop. I have money in my wallet, I’ll buy you my favourite type of ice cream and you’ll see how amazing it is.”

Camila lets Lauren walk her further along the beach, and once they’re out of their friends’ earshot, continues on with the conversation before. “Lauren? You know when you said you wouldn’t mind being with me? Like, romantically?”

Lauren hums a little tune and nods. “Yes.”

“Did you really mean that?”

Lauren looks up at her, meets her eyes for a moment, and then looks back down at her feet. “I did. Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s- it’s good, actually,” Camila says, her heart pounding in her chest, “If you want… we could go out sometime.”

Lauren frowns. “We’re out right now.”

“No, Laur,” Camila shakes her head, “I meant like, on a date. Just you and me.”

“Oh,” Lauren rocks on her heels and shrugs. “I mean… if you’d like to do that, then… then yes. But I’ve never… I’ve never been on a date before. So I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“I’ll take the lead,” Camila promises, squeezing Lauren’s hand. “We’ll have fun.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather date Michelle?” Lauren asks her. “Because- because, I mean, we look the same, but… but we’re not… she’s- she’d know what to do. On a date. And-”

“I- why, though?” Lauren frowns, and the question breaks Camila’s heart. “You’re- you’re really… well, I mean, you- you’re aesthetically pleasing and- um, basically, you’re- anyone would want- want you. So why did you pick me?”

“Because I think you’re the cutest,” Camila honestly replies. “I like you a lot, Lauren. So… I’m happy you’re not opposed to the date thing. And you know… you’re pretty _aesthetically pleasing_ , yourself.”

“I- I am?” Lauren blushes. “Thank you. I- I always feel like the unattractive twin, so-”

“How could you be unattractive?” Camila interrupts. “You’re gorgeous. I like your big sweaters. They make you look all cuddly.”

“We can cuddle on our date,” Lauren tells her, “I think I’d like cuddling you. Do people cuddle on dates?”

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Camila nods. “Yep. All the time.”

“Okay,” Lauren nods. “We can cuddle on our date. Now- um, come on. I want to get ice cream.”

Camila lets Lauren pull her along the beach with a smile.


End file.
